


"I promise."

by bror



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Non-Graphic Smut, Romance, everyone is fuckin gay nowadays but not the mains, idk what else to tag fuckin have fun, jimin is gay, so is junhui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bror/pseuds/bror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bronti was really not a fan of nightclubs. Had never been, and would probably never be.</p>
<p>She didn't really mind the loud music or the darkness, but rather the drunk people and overall atmosphere. Not that she didn't drink - She did have some overprized drink in front of her after all, but the people dancing around, grinding against people and hoping to get laid?</p>
<p>No thanks.</p>
<p>It didn't matter how "exclusive" the club was, it was always the same. Drinking, singing, dancing, one night stands. Not really her style.</p>
<p>But here she were, supporting her friend after his bad break-up. It had barely been a week since Junhui's girlfriend had broken up with him and it was honestly a miracle he had managed to stop crying already, but clubbing was definitely not how Bronti would try to get over her ex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I promise."

Bronti was really not a fan of nightclubs. Had never been, and would probably never be.

 

She didn't really mind the loud music or the darkness, but rather the drunk people and overall atmosphere. Not that she didn't drink - She did have some overprized drink in front of her after all, but the people dancing around, grinding against people and hoping to get laid?

 

No thanks.

 

It didn't matter how "exclusive" the club was, it was always the same. Drinking, singing, dancing, one night stands. Not really her style.

 

But here she were, supporting her friend after his bad break-up. It had barely been a week since Junhui's girlfriend had broken up with him and it was honestly a miracle he had managed to stop crying already, but clubbing was definitely not how Bronti would try to get over her ex.

 

Actually, she had gotten over her ex by occupying herself with work to the degree that she didn't have time to think about him. It had been a foolproof plan, and also how she ended up meeting Junhui. She had moved from Sydney to Seoul at 19 with her boyfriend, fresh out of school and finally seen as a professional make-up artist. Taken jobs here and there, nothing serious in the beginning really, just working freely before she got to know he cheated on her and she kicked him out of their apartment. The amount of work she did after did led to getting more customers, and getting more customers meant that her name got spread around. She ended up at Pledis after only a few months, assigned to be the rookie group Seventeen's main make-up artist and stylist.

Two years later they were all friends, although she was much closer to Jun than the rest. He was her best friend and best friends did stuff like these to support each other.

 

Right?

 

She sighed, barely noticing the guy who sat down next to her at the bar as she took another sip of her drink. She had started a list on things her friend owed her after tonight, and it so far included;

 

  1. A massage.
  2. Refund for all the drinks.
  3. Coffee every time she had work following month.
  4. Three free passes to use him as a test subject for makeup.



 

The list would have gone on a lot longer if the guy next to her hadn't said anything, but of course he did.

 

"You got dragged here too, I assume?"

 

She nodded, sighing once again.

"Yup. Bad break-up, so I'm here to make sure he'll go back to the dorms and not some stranger's bed."

 

The guy let out a short and bitter laugh.

 

"Same here, actually. I just wish Jimin would have found someone other than me."

 

She, too, laughed, taking another sip from her drink before turning her head towards the seemingly chill guy next to her.

 

Oh, she recognised him - A bigshot in the music business, but she had never worked for Bangtan Sonyeondan before so it would be the first time they met.

 

"Min Yoongi, but it seems like you recognised me already."

 

"You're pretty famous, don't blame me for knowing. I'm Bronti Rumaneck. Pleasure."

 

"You got a point. So, feel like passing time while out heartbroken and oh-so-miserable friends drinks until we have to carry them home?"

 

She couldn't do much apart from nod - She had a few hours to pass, after all.

  
  


Surprisingly, they got along quite well. Mutual bitterness, disinterest in clubbing and general boredom could really take you far, they discovered as they exchanged different ways to murder their friends and successfully get away with it.

 

The hours had gone by fast when their respective friends found them, in fact coming to them while holding hands. They had, apparently, found each other on the dancefloor and ended up crying together.

 

Bronti and Yoongi decided that was enough, and proceeded to drag their friends with each other as they exited, getting into different taxis after quick goodbyes.

 

They didn't get each others numbers, not expecting to meet again.

 

Well, it could have been worse.

 

                                                                        -

 

They met again not even two weeks after that, although unplanned. It was time for one of the bigger award shows, and Seventeen would be the starting act, which was the reason Bronti was already done with their make-up so far in advance and was asked to do another group's make-up.

Apparently, their make-up artist had called in sick at the last minute, and she was the only one already done. She didn't bother to ask what group before she accepted, aware of how badly her help was needed.

 

And there she were, rushing into Bangtan Sonyeondan's waiting room, makeup tools already in hand. It was an amused Yoongi that recognised her, and all the boys looked at them in surprise when they began talking.

 

"You never told me you were a make-up artist."

 

"You never asked."

 

"True. So, you're the one to doll us up today?"

 

"Yup, I'm already finished with my boys, so it's your turn now."

 

He nodded, and Bronti smiled as she looked around the room, ignoring the baffled faces of the boys.

 

"Hello, I'm Bronti Rumaneck. I'm usually with Seventeen, but I hope you won’t mind. So, who's first?"

 

The maknae, Jeon Jungkook, was the one to stand up and take a seat by the stylist table.

 

"I'm fairly sure on how you're usually styled, but please do tell me if I do anything wrong so that I can correct it."

 

He nodded, looking at her though the mirror.

 

"Can I just ask something before you start?"

 

"Sure, go on."

 

"How do you and hyung know each other?"

 

"Club, two weeks ago. Discussed the best ways to murder someone to pass time."

 

All the boys laughed apart from two - Yoongi, who hummed in agreement, and Jimin, who let out a loud 'Ya! Not my fault."

  
  


Bronti had come far in the make-up business for a reason, and she was fully able to hold a conversation while doing the boys respective make-ups. Mainly about music, which was quite common when it came to musicians. She gladly admitted to being a fan, hence the reason she already knew all their names. It was a pleasant conversation, all of them being polite and sitting perfectly still as she fixed them up.

 

This time around, they did exchange numbers.

 

                                                              -

 

Both Bronti and Yoongi were quite busy people. Her rumour and reputation as a make-up artist had been spreading as of late, and she was getting all kinds of offers. Naturally, she didn't leave Seventeen, but often did other groups and artists make-up too. And Yoongi was an idol after all - His days were often full of work, doing between his usual studio, interviews, promotional shoots and more.

 

That does not mean they didn't keep contact, though. They texted whenever they could, called when they had time to do so, and met up when they weren't too busy. She also ended up doing Bangtan's make-up another few times, and you could soon class the pair as close friends.

 

Today was one of those days that they were both free, chilling in Bronti's apartment. They had ordered pizza earlier that day and then spent the hours in her couch, neither feeling like getting up and out to do something. They mainly talked and watched tv, comfortable enough with each other to cuddle up. Yoongi may have been one of the shortest in Bangtan, but he was still far taller than her 5', making her the little spoon.

 

"When do you start work tomorrow?" Yoongi asked, and Bronti turned her head to look at him.

 

"Around 4pm, the boys are filming something. You?"

 

"Same time, dance practice. But great - Then I don't need to go outside until tomorrow."

 

"I'm going to pretend you asked if you could stay over, and my answer was 'sure, but you're sleeping on the couch."

 

Yoongi grinned at that, nodding to show his acceptance. She smiled back, nuzzling into his arms. It was barely 8pm, but not doing anything apart from laying in the couch made her both tired and bored.

 

"Hey, Yoongi?"

 

He groaned a reply.

 

"Wanna play some video games?"

 

"What game?"

 

"Pretty sure I got Tekken in the Xbox right now."

 

"Yeah, sure."

 

They soon disentangled from each other, sitting up so that they could grab a controller each. Bronti started it up, already feeling the excitement - She was so going to beat his ass.

  
  


She didn't. In fact, they tied three times, making both of them frustrated.

 

"Why are you so good at this..." Bronti groaned, and Yoongi chuckled.

 

"Thought I'd be easy to play? I'm three years older than you, and therefore three more years of experience."

 

"Never really seen that so called experience before now..."

 

"Well, it lies in the small things."

 

"Like what?" Bronti was genuinely interested - They usually didn't talk much about the past or previous experiences.

 

"Fighting games, for example. I played them a lot with my first girlfriend. My second girlfriend gave me a lot of experience regarding, well, sexual things." That was more information than she had expected, but it wasn't like she complained. "And my first boyfriend at least attemped to teach me how to cook."

 

She couldn't help but giggle, imagining Yoongi in an apron.

 

"Fair enough. But I have experience too, don't forget that."

 

"Oh, you say?"

 

"I may be younger than you, but I have had a share of girl- and boyfriends." With both of them being quite openly bisexual, there was nothing to be ashamed of. Yoongi raised an eyebrow at this, and she continued. "I did learn to cook on my own, but my partners too helped me discover sexual things. My first boyfriend was really into fighting games, too, and he originally got me into them. I also started drawing as one of my girlfriends always did so."

 

He curtly nodded, still smirking. Bronti wasn't one to usually get embarrassed by talking over these kinds of things, not even the sex part, but something about his smirk unsettled her. It was way too cunning and sneaky for her preference, and after knowing him for nearly six months, something was definitely up.

 

"Oh, so you say you're sexually experienced?"

 

She was spot on.

 

"Yes. So do you, though."

 

"I don't believe you."

 

"Is that a challenge?"

 

"... Yes, I'd say it is."

 

"And how are we going to know the results of this, well, challenge? I'm not calling someone over just so we can both make out with him."

 

Yes, she was comfortable talking about it - But doing something like that was taking it too far.

 

"Easy. We make out with each other."

 

Oh.  _ Oh _ . So that was what he had been thinking about.

 

Bronti didn't house any romantical feelings against Yoongi - He was a good friend, one of her best honestly, but nothing more than that. She was certain he felt the same back, although she couldn't quite explain how she was so sure.

It was just what her gut feeling told her, simple as that.

 

"So, making out to see if the other is as good as they say?"

 

He nodded.

 

"Sure. I don't mind."

 

She really didn't - She had made out with friends before too, without it being all too weird. It had even happened with Junhui a year back, both drunk off their asses after a bit too much soju.

It wasn't anything special. Just a kiss wouldn't do much, it would just determine the truth behind their words.

  
  


He was the one to lean in first, taking initiative just as Bronti had expected him to. She let him come closer, closing her eyes as his right palm found her cheekbone, the other on her neck. Leaning slighly to the side as she herself leaned forward the last few centimetres, meeting his soft lips with her own.

  
  


Okay, so he hadn't been kidding - He had some  _ serious _ experience when it came to kissing, and she couldn't help but  wonder how far this experience stretched as they finally stopped up, breathing heavily.

 

They had been sitting up, facing each other, when they had begun kissing. This had somehow transformed into Yoongi hovering over Bronti, her legs wrapped tightly around his hips. His hands were currently resting at her sides, but had been travelling just as much as her own had during the past few minutes.

 

She grinned up at him, giggling.

 

"Well, you weren't lying."

 

"Neither were you."

 

"I'm glad we got that cleared up."

 

He hummed in agreement before meeting her eyes, making her almost shiver with the intensity.

 

"Feel like seeing what else I'm good at?"

 

Bronti didn't bother to use words, instead using her legs to press him back down and her mouth to convey the intent.

 

Needless to say, Yoongi ended up sleeping in Bronti's bed after all.

 

                                                          -

 

It didn't really change their friendship much - It was just the occasional sex, making them go from friends to friends with benefits. They still talked to each other the same way - Mostly, at least (There were more sexual remarks than ever before) - Still texted, still hung out at cafes and in front of the tv. Honestly, Junhui was more excited about it than Bronti was. She had told him after a while, as open as ever, and after the initial surprise he had been grinning like crazy.

 

("You're fucking someone from Bangtan Sonyeondan - Holy shit, how cool isn't that?"

 

"It's not that cool, really-"

 

"And Min Yoongi, no less! You got game, you know that?"

 

"Um, thanks?"

 

"I'd fuck him in a heartbeat, man. Although, Jimin is more of my type..."

 

"Stop it right there - I don't want to hear about your dirty fantasies yet again.")

 

And really, it probably wouldn't have changed anything if Bronti didn't end up catching feelings for the man.

 

Which, of course, she did.

  
  


They had already known each other for a year, fucked each otherfor half that time, when she began noticing it. The way she looked at Yoongi had changed - It happened more often, going from 'meh' to 'aw'. She barely noticed the other members when she watched their live shows, enhanced by him and him only.

 

The happiness. The way her heart raced whenever he was around.

 

This wasn't because of the sex. This was something else.

 

Yup, Bronti was definitely falling for Yoongi.

  
  


She didn't tell him, of course. She only very reluctantly told Junhui, deciding that she needed help to get over him quick. He wasn't very understanding, but at least tried his best.

 

"Why don't you just tell him?"

 

"Are you stupid? Not a chance in hell I'm telling him, he doesn't feel the same way back."

 

"How are you so sure of that? He seems pretty into you to be honest."

 

"How- Of course he's not about to fall for me. He's a goddamned idol and there are loads of both nicer and more attractive girls than me out there."

 

"And who is he banging, them or you?"

 

"Me, but- Fuck, I'm not going to tell him, alright? I'm certain. I just need to get over him quick."

 

"Stop having sex with him - It probably isn't helping much, is it?"

 

Naturally, Bronti didn't follow Junhui's advice.

 

                                                                            -

 

They kept it up as usual, although Bronti just fell deeper and deeper. She could soon confidently say that she was in love with Min Yoongi.

 

**That fucking bastard.**

  
  
  


It took another six months, a lot f sex and near daily conversations before Bronti finally couldn't keep it in any longer.

 

They were in her apartment as usual, cuddled up in her couch as they watched the latest episode of an anime they had been following for a while. She had been preparing herself to tell him for almost two weeks, mustering courage to say the words and get ready for the aftermath. A lot of things were going to change, to put it mildly.

 

She sat up as the ending credits rolled, and Yoongi raised an eyebrow at her sudden movement and determined expression.

 

"I have something to tell you."

 

"Oh?" He sat up, facing her as she took a deep breath.

 

After a lot of thinking, she had decided that it was the best to be straighforward, no beating around the bush.

 

"I don't think we should continue having sex."

 

"Why?" Of course he had to ask. Well, not to the hardest part. Time to come clean.

 

"Because I've fallen in love with you, and having sex isn't helping me get over you."

 

Bronti had never, during the year and a half she had known Yoongi, seen him look so baffled. He was downright shocked, mouth hanging open as he stared at her.

 

"You- You what?"

 

"Do I really have to repeat myself?"

 

She sighed as he nodded.

 

"I'm in love with you, asshole."

 

"Care to say it again?"

 

"Excuse me, what the fu-"

 

She was cut off by Yoongi leaning forward, effectively pushing her against the sofa as his lips collided with hers.

 

"Fucking finally, do you have any idea of how long I've waited to hear that?"

 

It was her then to stage at him in shock as he grinned, effectively having gone from surprise to happiness in less than a minute.

 

"What?"

 

"If you're interested, it's been roughly a year of waiting. You should have told me sooner."

 

She was unable to get any words out, her mouth opening to then close as her thought went insane.

 

"I fell for you long ago, pabo. So stop staring and start kissing your very eager and willing boyfriend instead."

 

She did exactly as he said.

  
  


\--- BONUS

 

Another day, another award show. It was always like this at the end of the year, awards after awards after awards. She had barely had any breaks, not to speak of the boys who had twice as much to do as she had.

 

She was almost done now though, fixing Seungcheol at last, and she was free until after their performance after that.

 

"So, Bronti, are you seeing your boyfriend after this?" Junhui asked, and she was too preoccupied with her thoughts that she forgot she hadn't told the boys when she replied.

 

"Yeah."

 

Eleven pairs of surprised eyes looked over at her, together with Jun's amused ones. They had all probably thought he had been joking, but after she said yes it had been confirmed.

 

"Since when do you have a boyfriend?" Sooyoung was the first one to speak up, and Bronti sighed before answering.

 

"Since four months back."

 

Their eyes widened, probably not expecting an actual answer.

 

"You- Why didn't you tell us?" Hansol, of course.

 

"Just never got around to it. And it's a delicate situation, as we have haven't gone out to the public with it yet."

 

All hell broke loose as the boys understood what she was saying.

 

"You're dating an idol?"

 

"Holy shit, she's actually dating-"

 

"Who? Who, who, who?"

 

"Please tell us! Bronti, please!"

 

"Is he very famous? What group is he from, Got7? Astro? NCT?"

 

They practically attacked her while Junhui sat alone in the sofa, chuckling. She sent him a glare before groaning, raising her voice.

 

"I am not telling. Calm down, and let me just finish your make-up."

 

"But Bronti, you can't just leave us hanging like that-" Fucking Jihoon.

 

"Yes I ca-"

 

"Bronti? What's taking you so long, you're ten minutes late already," Came a voice she immediately recognised from the door, and the boys finally shut up as they saw the newcomer. She turned around, a small smile forming on her lips as she faced Yoongi.

 

"I'm sorry, the boys are being ann-"

 

"You're dating Min Yoongi?" Mingyu said, and Yoongi raised an eyebrow as he chuckled.

 

"Oh, they finally found out?"

 

"Yeah. Jun's fault."

 

The boys once again broke out in chaos, going from cheers to shocked 'Bronti is dating a member of Bangtan Sonyeondan'.

 

She shrugged, still looking at Yoongi.

 

"Well, they were bound to know sooner or later." He nodded, grinning. She laid down the make-up brushes she had in hand and went to hug him, her head against his chest as the boys went 'aw'.

 

They soon pulled apart, Yoongi putting his arm around her shoulders as he faced the group of boys, effectively silencing them - He was their sunbaenim after all, and a really famous one at that. Seventeen may have climbed the charts the last year, but Bangtan was still far ahead of them.

 

"Hello. I'm Min Yoongi, although I have met some of you before I don't think I've introduced myself to all of you. I am Bronti's boyfriend, and I hope this doesn't cause any trouble."

 

The boys were quick to shake their heads, echoing 'no' and 'not at all'. Seungcheol, the leader of course, stood up as he smiled at the two of them.

 

"No need to worry, sunbaenim. There's no problem as long as you take care of Bronti, and don't do anything to harm her."

 

Bronti was about to shout 'ya!' when Yoongi answered, shutting her up.

 

"I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> yall bronti is my actual bff this is a story i wrote about her and yoongi so idk about the oc part buuuuuuuuuuut aint no better way to tag it  
> also im ufcking horrible at summaries im sorry (same w titles maaaaaaaaan)
> 
> i wrote this a few months back but i decided to uplaod it now bc guess what im fuckin procrastinating finishing another story
> 
> i have a few other oneshots up too, although all of em are gay as hell  
> i hope yall enjoyed this shit have a good night!! (its 2am and i gotta be up at 8 for mystic messenger fml)


End file.
